


Cry cry, let me wipe your tears away

by SansyFresh



Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: just a small gift for mah best friend lol





	Cry cry, let me wipe your tears away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Nurse! I'm sorry this isn't longer but I know you said you were craving some woobie Red and cherryberry, so I thought what better day to do it XD
> 
> *hugs* i wish you better days, fren

The noise started as a choked off sound, one that was easily ignored in the darkness of sleep. After a half hour or so, it graduated into a more wet sound, small sobs escaping into the cool air of the bedroom every few minutes. Blue had woken up right around then, but as the noises slowly turned into full on wet sobbing and the trembling of the skeleton beside him amped up enough that the sound of rattling bones filled the silence. 

 

White eyelights staring softly at the outline of his husband, Blue slowly inched closer, trying to determine if Red was still asleep and therefore having a nightmare, or if he was awake and the anxiety and fears that plagued him had finally gotten to him. His sockets were closed, Blue’s frown softening. Nightmares were a little easier to bring him back from, once he realized he was safe.

 

Inching ever closer, but never touching, Blue began to whisper. “Red, sweetheart, you’re dreaming.”

 

Of course there was no response other than stifled whimpers and continued sobbing, but Blue didn’t give up. His hand came up, resting on the top of Red’s skull and petting down to his spine in monotonous motions. “C’mon dear, you’re safe. We’re on the Surface, under the sun and moon and stars. Your favorite ice cream shop is right down the road, and all your favorite books are on the shelf right by our bed.”

 

Red’s whimpering slowly began to peter out, though the sobbing remained, so Blue kept talking, his tone pitched low and comforting. “Your brother is downstairs with my brother. They’re both making late night snacks and sweets like I can’t smell the chocolate coming up through the floor.”

 

Red had slowly, mindlessly cuddled into his chest, his sobs turning into small hiccups as he subconsciously nuzzled into Blue’s hand. 

 

Blue smiled, pecking a small kiss to the top of his skull. “When you wake up, we’ll have chocolate chip waffles, with blueberry syrup, just the way you like them. We’ll go out and watch the sunrise, and if you get cold, I’ll wrap you in your favorite quilt. When it warms up we’ll go on a walk and get lunch at that sandwich place we both love. You’ll get mustard on your face and I’ll have to clean it up because you’re such a lazybones.”

 

Huffing quietly, Blue had to snort as Red pushed further into his chest, his breathing evened out and face untensed. Smiling, Blue pulled him even closer, snuggling down under the covers.

 

It was likely Red wouldn’t even remember he’d had a nightmare, and Blue wasn’t going to tell him. He had a right to happiness, after all he’d been through, and Blue was going to help him achieve all he deserved.

 

Closing his eyes, he breathed in the smell of his husband once, then allowed himself to drift off back to sleep.


End file.
